


ObeyMax day 27! Idol

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [22]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Idols, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: A new idol group has come to the Devildom, and Mammon is reminded of things he'd rather forget.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	ObeyMax day 27! Idol

Mammon stared at the tickets, internally contemplating whether it really was worth it. The tickets, however expensive, made no dent in Mammon's bank account, but that wasn't the issue. It never was. The issue was his brothers. A strange obsession had grabbed the younger brothers, starting with Levi all the way to Belphie. They all loved the new Idol Band, Death Beat. 

Leviathan had bought all their merch and had graciously distributed his findings to the rest, Satan had done in depth research on all of the members, from personal values to favorite shows, Asmodeus had customized whole outfits and makeup looks for the brothers for each of their favorite members. Beelzebub had cooked up Death Beat themed cookies and other snacks, and Belphie seemed to think their songs were lullabies, and played them while he slept. Lucifer had taken no interest at all, although he made notably little comments on the amount of Death Beat themed… well everything around the house, so Mammon suspected he liked them in his own right. MC had an apparent distaste for Death Beat, claiming some other obscure Human World idol group held their heart, and Mammon?

He'd  _ been  _ in idol groups. Been backup dancers, fashion coordinator, stagehand. He knew a good idol band when he saw one, and Death Beat? They were good. Mammon just hadn't been able to get into it. He had been a little hurt at first, seeing as his brothers hadn't even given him the time of day when he'd been in an actual idol group much like Death Beat, but it wasn't out of the ordinary. He worked so many jobs so often, his brothers probably thought it would only last a day (it hadn't) and would only be a money grab (it wasn't.) Mammon could not continue his musings, however, because Leviathan had turned the corner.

Making up his mind swiftly, Mammon stuffed one ticket in his pocket and held the other six out.

"Hey Levi! Your amazing older brother got you something!" Leviathan turned, annoyance written on his face, and Mammon tried not to flinch. These days, all his brothers looked at him like that. It was the right call to only offer the six tickets. Mammon didn't need to go if he wasn't wanted.

"Boom! Six tickets to the upcoming Death Beat concert, just for you and the others. Take Lucifer with ya to make sure you guys don't make too much of a scene." Levi's eyes sparkled as he took the tickets from Mammon.

"Thanks Mammon! You really  _ can  _ be decent sometimes!" He exclaimed, and ran off to tell the others. Mammon could only sigh, a hollow feeling spreading in his chest. Numbly, Mammon walked into MC's room and knocked quietly, and entered at their invitation. They were laying on their bed, likely taking a nap, and gestured for Mammon to lay next to them. They could probably recognize the expression on his face, and Mammon wanted to cry. They wrapped warm, strong arms around the demon, and Mammon buried his face into their chest.

His brothers could go to that concert, and they could have their fun without him, but Mammon would stay right here in MC's arms where he didn't quite feel like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon deserves better. Your actions have consequences kids.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments fuel my love for Mammon. See you tomorrow! Aka in the few moments it takes to write and post student day


End file.
